pinkymalinkyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pet
Pet is the second episode of Pinky Malinky. The premiere of the episode took place on January 1, 2019 in Netflix. Plot While volunteering at the animal shelter with Babs and her dog, Pinky decides to get a pet of his own and ends up adopting a ferocious wildcat. Synopsis The episode starts off with Pinky helping Babs and her dog Mr.Dog, until he realizes he wants a pet to be as great a bond like Babs and Mr.Dog. Him and Babs then go to a pet store and look at various pets, until Pinky sees a vicious bobcat attacking the school nurse. He tells Babs he wanted that cat, but Babs tells him she thinks it is wild, but Pinky brushed it off and took the bobcat (Which he named Peter) home anyway. Pinky then comes home and introduces Peter to his mom and dad, though Peter trys to attack mom, Pinky ignores this and passes it off as "Shaking hands". Pinky then introduces Peter to his new home and shows him where he will make videos, but Peter proceeds to destroy Pinkys computer. It then cuts to a scene of Pinky explaining to his audience that Peter has "Done the deed" many times, but not in any of the litter boxes laid out for him. After that Pinky is shown explaining to the audience why he is sleeping on the opposite side of the bed, due to peter destroying the other side. It then shows a off screen attack Peter did when digging into Pinkys parents room. After this it cuts to Pinkys mom and dad looking exhausted due to the having the cat in there room. Pinky then invites Babs and JJ over to visit. This is JJ first time hearing about Peter and he is shocked, but also upset at what Peter did to the curtains cause Pinkys mom made them. Peter then Frightens Babs and takes her oranges. Pinky then explains to Babs that it was half in his territory, which apparently gave him rights to steal them. Peter also takes JJs hat and Peter makes the excuse that Peter was trying to show his wonderful hair. This leave Babs and JJ upset so they leave Pinkys house. The next scene cuts to Pinkys parents wanting to talk with Pinky about Peter. Ms.Malinky is concerned that Peter is the one for him, but this leaves Pinky in outrage telling them they just don't get Peter like he does. Pinky then invites Babs, JJ, Bob, and Mr.Dog to give Peter a collar to symbolize there friendship. Though after getting the collar on Peter, Peter then destroy the ceremony and completely rips off the skin from his head. After this Bob explains that Peter is a wild bobcat baby. After Pinkys parents find out the incident Peter cause, Pinky and Babs go to release Peter back into the wild. When they finally got to the forest Pinkys dad assumed he would do the right thing, but Suzie explains she could of just done it if they waited a little while. The episode then ends with Peter and his mom attack the school nurse again. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1